


Leather, Linen, And the Skin In Between

by basingtei



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, My longest oneshot yet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, these two idiots, this fic has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basingtei/pseuds/basingtei
Summary: After much too long, these two finally realize they are more than friends. With Aloy being an outcast her whole life, this new step is not easy to take. Love conquers all things in the end.





	Leather, Linen, And the Skin In Between

Days after the battle, Aloy stayed in Meridian to help with the aftermath. Digging people from rubble, setting up healing stations, finding suitable accommodations for those who lost their homes; these were all on her to do list. Avad was more than hospitable, letting those who barely had a home to begin with live in the hundreds of rooms in the palace. The temple turned into a makeshift hospital. The rocks and stones were separated into trash and treasure. In all honesty, it didn’t take long.

Days turned into weeks as homes were rebuilt, businesses reopened, mothers were able to let their children play in the plazas without fear, healthy people left the temple looking good as new, and the outlanders that had rallied now trickled out of the city. Most of them anyway. A few stayed. Most notably, a few Nora. Among them was Teb, opening up his own stitcher’s stand to sell his work, which was on par with fine Carja silk. He made fur and hide garments but also incorporated linen and cotton into his shop. Aloy had been very surprised when he decided to stay. She didn’t wish anyone to be an exile, but as far as Teb told her, he couldn’t care less and neither did the two from Mother’s Heart. Meridian and freedom was worth that much to them. Aloy was a bit proud, thinking to herself maybe the tribe wasn’t lost after all.

The world had been brought to its knees just weeks prior, and as such, shook everyone’s perspective of life. Not that the Nora would ever leave their holy mountain. Teb wasn’t too bothered, happy to see the world Aloy had been seeing for a long time.

When over a month had passed, Aloy started to see leather, fur, and cotton on many Carja, fascinated with Teb’s work. She smiled to herself, excited with the mixing of tribes. The Carja women in particular had raved of Teb’s work, hyping it up as a fashion ‘must have’. Aloy helped the security of a the palace, making fake assassination attempts every night. When she found a hole and got to Avad, they revamped their plans until one night, she was pinned down at every angle.

When three months came, she couldn’t find anything to do, and that became a problem. She leaned on her balcony, watching the people below. Her Meridian home was Olin’s old apartment after a lot of renovating and decorating. Her home held things of all tribes and weapons on display. A bed of Oseram wood and steel with soft cotton sheets. A Carja bathroom complete with soaking tub. A fireplace that looked more of a Nora fire pit. A garden that would make an Utaru blush. Even murals on the ceilings that told a thousand Banuk stories.

She watched the people in the plaza as she chewed on a peach, realizing that she had become the worst of all things; complacent. How could this happen? When did this happen? She stood straight and walked into her bedroom, running her hand over her skin. She still had tone, but a small amount of flesh had clung to her thighs from lack of running for her life. She frowned and threw the peach pit in her garden, landing in a compote crate she had made. _Well_ , she thought, _at least my aim hasn’t faltered._

Aloy grabbed her satchel of shards, her bow and quiver, and left her home, walking the streets in midday. She needed some space. Her mind was playing with her. Was it okay to feel like this? Was this what life was supposed to be like? Or had she become as spoiled as a Carja noble child? She wasn’t sure. Her eyes were miles away as she walked towards the bridge, not noticing the people as they parted for her or eyed her with either awe or joy. In the beginning, they had made her uncomfortable with devotions of love and praise, likening her to a god, a savior - too much like ‘Anointed’. Now, they smiled at her and went about their business. She preferred this. She wrung her hands together as her thoughts raced, playing a twisted mind game with herself. She almost didn’t stop in time before running into a familiar set of armor. The back of her neck prickled and she stopped, barley catching herself.

“Whoa, you okay?” A pair of gloved hands steadied her. She looked up and her face was blank. “Aloy? You alright?”

Eventually she came back down and met Erend eye to eye. When the life came back to her face she smiled and let out a breath.

“Yeah, yeah… sorry Erend.” She dropped her hands and gave him a smirk.

“I was practically shouting your name. You sure that ridge didn’t damage your head?” He asked and patted her on the head. She laughed and slapped his hand away.

“Yes, I’m sure. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Where are you going with all that gear?”

“To hunt. I’m running low on meat and Teb could use the hides. He’s not the best hunter, but a damn good tanner.” She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She had been finding herself doing this when she talked to him. Just him. She had a few theories about that and none of them she wanted to acknowledge.

“Let’s put this together then,” He started. “You’re going hunting for animals I know you don’t need because you hunt twice a week, Teb has more hides than he knows what to do with from what I know, and you have your best equipment to hunt but you’re going like that?”

She looked down at herself and wanted to hide. She hadn’t worn armor in weeks and she wasn’t wearing any now. Leather flats, billowy white linen pants, a silk navy vest left open and a light green silk crop top was all she had; arms, neck, and midriff bare. Even her hair was different, most of it stuffed into a ponytail, with the occasional beaded braid hanging loose from the tie.

As Teb’s first and favored patron, he made more clothes for her than she knew what to do with and she always wore them to advertise for him. But going hunting without armor was unheard of for Aloy. She groaned and put a hand to her face.

“I can’t believe…” She started and groaned again.

“Look, I’m not complaining, love the view-”

“Erend.” She shot him a warning glance.

“But you haven’t been acting right for a few weeks. I’m worried.”

She looked up at the spare baby hairs flying in her face and huffed at them. This type of back and forth had become normal for them. If she was in a bad mood, he would flirt with her to make her either embarrassed or agitated, usually getting her to come back to earth. But Erend was her friend and was always sincere with her.

“As far as I see it, you’ve got three choices here.” He smiled and ticked off on his fingers. “One, go back and get into your armor if you really do intend to go hunting. Two, go put your gear back and relax for the day. Or, and my favorite, three. You let me take you somewhere, gear or no gear, because you clearly have a lot on your mind and you need to let it out.”

She wrung her hands again. She really wanted to talk about what was bothering her, but he was part of the problem. Wait, was it a problem? Either way, he couldn’t help much. On the other hand no one had said one word to her about this. Not even Teb. She knew Erend cared for her but she felt so embarrassed… and weak. Her mind felt jumpy, like it was running in a circle all the time. And she was tired of talking to herself.

“I’m done for the day, I was headed home. You can have me as long as you need me Aloy.” He said softly, letting her know she had time to make up her mind. She sighed and looked back up to him.

“Where do you want to meet?”

The smile in his eyes was unmistakable. “I’d love to get out of this armor so I can be comfortable. I’m also headed to get some lunch, if you’d like. My treat.”

“Erend,” She said with a soft smile. “You know I have more shards than I know what to do with.”

“So? I can treat you. It’s a nice gesture!”

She laughed and rubbed the side of her face, feeling warm.

“I’ll meet you at that place near the lodge in a half hour, the one right next to the palace bridge?”

“Um, okay. That place is really fancy, you sure?” He raised a brow.

She nodded. “It’s quiet. I need quiet. And I’ll treat, no objections.” She added with an finger pointing at him.

“Fine, I’m not gonna argue with you. You always get what you want anyway.” He smiled and she punched him in the arm.

“Watch it Captain. And no I don’t!” She added and turned towards her home, ready to talk to someone, finally.

* * *

 

He saw her in the dim light in the corner, already one glass into a bottle of mead. He smiled and sat across from her.

“Drinking in the middle of the day?”

“Learned from the best.” She gave him a wry smile.

“Aloy, you wound me.” He held a hand to his heart and pouted.

They both laughed a few seconds later and she pushed the bottle his way. He took the rest without a word. So many of their conversations were silent that it was hard to actually talk to him. After a few sips he made a satisfied sigh and looked her way.

“So, what’s on your mind?”

“Right now? What _you’re_ wearing.”

He choked and she laughed uncontrollably at the blush that came across his face. He was in a pressed sleeveless shirt the color of chocolate, something she had come to love, with his scarf around his neck, matching with simple black cotton plants with brown leather patches on the knees and his work boots. He had been fond of Teb’s work too it seamed.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” She smiled and rested her chin in her palm.

“Aloy, that is the opposite of funny.” He said as he wiped his mouth.

“I know, I just don’t like… letting it all out. Never been the type.” She said softly, rubbing her hands together on the white tablecloth and looking down.

“I know that.” He paused and put his hands on the table, a few inches from her own. “If you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to. I can’t make you. I’m just worried.” He repeated his words from earlier, looking down as his tone grew softer. “After everything… back then, and now… I just don’t want you to ever think you’re alone again. That you can’t talk to people. You have such loyal friends Aloy, and I’m so happy to be one of them.”

She smiled and looked up. “Don’t get me all choked up before I start talking, that’s a good way to shut me up.” She said with a sad laugh. Erend smiled back but before he could say anything, a waiter came by, pushing plates in front of them. They withdrew their hands as fast as they could and as soon as the waiter left he looked to her.

“You ordered for me?” He looked down and smiled.

“Yep. Braised boar, yam cream, and broccoli. One large ale and a pitcher of water.” She smiled and looked down at her stew, the smell making her stomach growl.

“We’ve never been here before.” He said as he picked up a fork. “How do you know what I like?”

“I know you, and it’s one of the most expensive things on the menu, so I figured you’d appreciate a finely cooked slab of meat.”

He took a bite and groaned. It took him a moment to recover.

“Okay, you know what?” He said, his mouth full. “I was going to say something suggestive but this is so good I’ll just be happy with my meat.”

Aloy laughed so loud she gained a few looks from other tables and Erend smiled so hard his cheeks hurt. After they had calmed down and eaten some food, along with some alcohol, Erend put the question on the table.

“I’m all ears if you want to talk, Aloy.”

His tone had gone soft again and it jabbed her in the gut. That low, caring tone. The one that made her heart race. She cleared her throat and took a sip of water, placing a hand in her lap.

“I guess… I’ve run out of thing to do?” She said it as if blocks were falling out of her mouth. “I know that doesn’t sound right out loud, but I don’t know how else to explain it.” She took a deep breath and looked back up to him. Her tone was even quieter, fragile. “And I don’t know how to talk about it because I feel… useless.”

Erend saw the sadness in her eyes on the last word and his heart wanted to break. He wanted to hold her right there and tell her how amazing she was, but he just couldn’t do that. He was too afraid of the rejection.

“Aloy, you’re not useless.” He said as steadily as he could.

“Then why have I found no use?” She said pointedly. She wasn’t trying to turn this into an argument, but the rejection of her words felt like a dismissal of her feelings. Was that the problem? Her feelings? She shook her head and looked back to him.

“I know there are a thousand things I can do, and I’ve done them. I’ve been in my own mind for too long Erend. My entire life was spent running through the wilds from machines and murderers and now…” she took a deep breath and let her back slump against the chair. “And now I have squishy thighs and can’t even fake assassinate Avad.”

“I’m willing to hear you out but you lost me on that last sentence.” He said slowly, trying to put it all together.

“My ass or killing the King?” She said with her head on the back of the chair, getting a few very confused looks. Erend blushed and forgot how to breathe for a moment.

“I’ve gotten used to life. A life in Meridian.” She lifted her head to look over at him. She tried hard not to admire how silvery his eyes were today but that was undeniable. With a blush she dug deeper into herself to bring it out in words.”I’ve done pretty much all I can to help people. Now I’m just living in that house… content. Complacent. It’s not right Erend.”

“Aloy, after the life you lived, you deserve it.”

She shook her head.

“It’s not right! I should be out somewhere helping people. It’s like you said a year ago, I could have a whole new life here. Well, I'm here. I should use that to my advantage.”

“Yes, I did say that. In a flirting attempt to get to see you again in Meridian. I didn’t say it to make you think you need to help people. You’ve already saved my ass, avenged my sister’s death, saved Avad, his family, Meridian, gotten revenge for yourself, and… oh yeah, saved the entire damn world.” His eyes grew dark and his hand drummed on the table. “If anyone on this dirt patch deserves a life of peace, it’s you.”

“Then let me put it another way; If I don’t find something to do with myself, I’m going to go mad.”

“I could put you on the Vanguard?” He suggested lamely.

“They fired me. Two days ago. Because I couldn’t kill Avad.”

“Ohh, that’s what you meant.” He paused. “Then what was the thing about your… thighs?” He wanted to say ass so badly. She dragged her hands down her face and sank down in her chair.

“Com. Pla. Cent.”

“Aloy, it’s just you having a balanced diet for the first time in your life. You don’t have to survive on just meat.” He paused and scooped up a spoonful of yam cream, waving it in front of her face. “Plus, you have a huge sweet tooth.” He said with a lighter tone, a smile on his lips. He was just teasing her, but he was right. She quickly ate the cream off his spoon and smiled, licking her lips. It had meant to be just a joke, but she saw it as a challenge. He looked down at her lips, frozen again. Why did she do this to him? She had to know by now, right? It was torture.

“I think that’s what happened. Those chocolates I got…” She made a sound that belonged in a bedroom and the heat that rushed to Erend’s groin took him by surprise.

“Either way, I don’t think it’s good for me. When I’m in the house I feel trapped. And anxious. I should be active. I should be doing something.” She paused and looked to him with a smile. “I should get a job!”

Erend laughed but quickly realized he wasn’t supposed to.

“I’m serious!”

“But why? You don’t need the money and I don’t think anyone needs a lifetime supply of meat or machine parts.”

“Wow.” She pretended to be offended. “And here I thought you were gonna support me.”

“Aloy, come on. What job would you even do?” He asked as he finished the last of his meal.  

“Maybe intense training for the Vanguard? Like a type of special trial or something.”

“Really? After all they’ve just been through?” He deadpanned and she looked down.

“Yeah okay, bad idea.” She let her head fall back onto her chair again.

“Aloy, just tell me plainly. What is this all about? What’s actually wrong?”

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She sat up straight again and put her hands on the table, mindlessly rubbing the cloth.

“You know I’ve told you about GAIA and my… history.” She blanched. He nodded. “I just feel… almost as if now that HADES has been purged…“ She cut herself off and looked away. Erend slowly reached over the table and rested one of his hands on hers, waiting for her to continue. Her skin burned, both her hand and her cheeks. Why oh why was this so hard? Her feelings inside were clear as day, but she wanted to deny herself anything good because- “It’s almost like my purpose was filled and now there is nothing left for me. Like she planned this far, but now I just wait around to die?” She hesitated on the last word and looked down at his hand. She wanted to hold it. She wanted so many things, but it wasn’t right.

“You really feel that way?” He asked and she met his eyes. When she looked to him, she saw one of the saddest men she’d ever seen. Why was he so miserable? This was about her, not him.

“I do.”

He sighed and looked back down. He felt like he had failed her.

“You’re… you’re not gonna hurt yourself, are you?”

“NO! No! I would never do that!”

“Oh thank the sun…” He breathed out, feeling like he was going to faint.

“Erend, I know I’m crazy but I’m not ill.” She paused and he found her eyes, honey drops in the dim lighting. She took a risk and put her other hand on his empty one, holding each hand now. “I just feel lost.” She whispered. His thumb rubbed soft circles on the back of her hands and her face stayed red, realizing he was consciously touching her and not pulling away.

“I’m sorry.”

“What could you possibly be sorry for? It’s not your fault.”

“I should have taken more notice. I… I should have - I need to spend more time with you.”

“I don’t need to be watched-”

“No, I know.” He said and gripped her hands to his. “But I should have never let this happen.”

“What are you talking about?”

He shook his head and stood slowly, holding on to one of her hands.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Her eyes widened and she stood with him, never letting go of his hand. He tossed a bag of shards onto the table as he led her out of the restaurant.

“Hey, I said my treat.” She said with a soft smile.

“No, I’m paying for this date.” He didn’t look at her when he said it but his face was red, opening the door and leading her out into the street. It was nearing evening, the sun had yet to kiss the horizon. Before she could argue or say a word, he turned to her.

“My place is a wreck. Can we go to yours?”

She nodded as words failed her and he smiled, letting her lead the way. He let his fingers lace with hers and she wasn’t about to stop him. They rounded the corner to her home and she reached for the door with her free hand.

“‘Date’, huh?” She smiled as she stepped inside, the smell of burning pine needles and lemongrass hitting her and calming her instantly.

She heard him close the door behind them and she turned to him, his face still red. He swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah that’s right. A date. I didn’t ask, so, sorry about that.” He tried so hard to act tough when really he was falling apart. He was in love with her and all she could do was make jabs at him? Especially after saying such… deeply concerning things? His emotions were all over the place. There was too long of a silence and it left him room for doubt.

“I crossed the line, didn’t I?” He said more to himself than to her. He let her hand go and she felt how empty her hand was without his.

“Yes... wait, no.” She deliberated for a moment and sighed. “I mean you did… but I think it’s okay.” She paused and the air felt so thick. “Is it okay?”

“Aloy, c’mon. You _know_.” He said looking at her pleadingly. “You have to. I’m not subtle.”

Her heart raced and her thoughts swam. She had so many wordless feelings, mostly because she wasn’t sure how to navigate relationships. She had just gotten friendship right, but now… that’s not the right name for this, for how her stomach felt lighter than air when he smiled a certain way.

“I-... I’m not sure.” She said, chickening out. She turned and walked slowly into the living room, leaving her shoes by the door. She sat by the cold fire pit and looked at a mural above it, trying to let her mind wonder to evaluate.

Erend kicked off his boots and joined her, looking up at the mural. It was beautiful. So many colors and vague outlines of machines and people all surrounding a beautiful turquoise circle in the middle. He looked around and realized he hadn’t been into her home since it looked like an Oseram’s place. It was a patchwork of tribes all in one place and it was very much Aloy. He saw two more paintings on the first floor alone and smiled. He looked back up to the one Aloy had been watching so intently, her hands in her lap.

“What’s this one say?” He gestured to the mural, knowing the Banuk paintings always told stories.

“It tells about my time in Thunder’s Drum, far from the Cut. Where I lost a friend… and gained a few more.” She said softly and looked down at her hands.“I can tell stories like them. I can paint a picture worth thousands of words. I can carry legends in song. I can write poetry like the Carja, expressing my feelings about my upbringing.” She paused and looked to Erend. “So why is this so hard?” Her voice was delicate, as if she would spook him and he would run off.

“It doesn’t have to be. I can go home and we can pretend this never happened.” He offered, swallowing again and looking at her with those amazing light blue eyes that made her shiver. It was like his soul was made of pure Oseram silver. Would that make her his gold?

“Is that what you want?” Aloy asked.

“No.” His answer wasn’t hesitant at all. “I’d rather stay and talk this out. If we can.”

She tried to remember to breathe and looked at him, turning her body towards him.

“Erend, you are my friend. Probably the best friend I’ve ever had.” She began and stopped, looking down for a moment. She groaned and rubbed her face, pulling her knees up to her chest. “I want to talk about this, but I don’t think it’s gonna go well.”

In the silence, Erend counted his breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. This was okay. He had expected as such.

“You don’t have to say it. I get it.” He said and her heart broke at the despair in his voice.

“No, Erend-”

“Aloy, stop. It’s okay.” He smiled meekly and she started to hyperventilate.

“No, you don’t understand-”

“I do. It’s fine.” He got up and started to walk towards the door.

“Erend!” She jumped up after him.

“You don’t have to say it.” He leaned against the door and grabbed a boot. “I’d prefer if you didn’t.” He looked down and sighed. “It’d just hurt more.”

He went to slip his boot on and she slapped the boot out of his hand, making such a loud noise in the silence, echoing seconds after in their minds. He looked at her in a way he never had before; prey to predator. His eyes were wide as she looked straight through him, the green in her eyes as hard as a valley wall. He backed up against the door as she came in close.

“You talk so damn much that you’re putting words in _my_ mouth, Erend.” She looked him over and down to the floor, kicking the boot out of the way.

“Someone’s worked up nerve.” He grunted down at her and his face was now unreadable. In all honesty, he was very turned on right now, but the seriousness of the situation lingered in the foreground of logic.

She took a breath and let her features soften, a hand coming up to rest on his chest, just the tips of her fingers. Enough to mentally hold him in place so she could talk.

“It’s not going to go well _for me._ I can’t… gods above, I want to talk to you,” She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. “It’s so hard.” She pressed her hand further against him, her palm feeling his heartbeat through his shirt.

“Say what you need to. Get it out.” He said, his tone sounding friendly but he was scared. Scared of her wanting nothing to do with him, of losing the best thing that ever happened to him.

“Fine!” She gave him a little push and motioned to the small space between them. “What is this?”

“Excuse me?”

“This. You and me. Our friendship. What is this to you? Because I’m in agony when I think about us staying friends forever. There. I said it.”

He was shocked. She was really going to stand there a rip him apart like that? This was so much more painful than he had ever imagined.

“I-I had hoped… we could be by each other’s side for a long time, Aloy.”

She was silent, trying to decode him. He… wanted to be with her?

“But if you don’t want to be friends anymore I understand.” He looked down and couldn’t meet her eyes. “I was lucky to get this much of you.”

Wait…

“What?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry I wasted your time. I’m an ass. When you met me I was a drunk ass, and it seems I’ve just gotten dumber with time.” He looked up at her and she swore she heard her heart shatter. “I’ll go, just let me.”

“Yeah, you have gotten dumber.” She sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. He was ready to die now, please.

“Erend… This is as plain as I can make it. I can’t be your friend. Not when I have so many feelings for you that are far from friendship.” She was shaking. “I can’t imagine my life without you and I’m so scared right now that you are going to walk out that door and never come back.”

His heart stopped, properly this time.

“I know you feel something for me beyond friendship and it’s not been ignored. I’ve been scared Erend.” She paused and took one of his hands. “And I just know that I like you. Beyond friendship.” She took his other hand and laced his fingers with hers. “Please… don’t go.”

He was lost in her eyes. The green gave him life, the gold game him shivers, her pupils sent him to another land - blown wide from her adrenaline. He wasn’t doing much better. The silver in his eyes wrapped her like his hands. The blue was as light as rain, the darkness behind the lids making her bite her lip. He had been quiet for too long. Was she mistaken? Or was she just that much braver? Was he ready? He watched as her mind raced behind the brown freckles of her cheeks, red as they were.

“I’ll stay.” He said, the sound so loud in the small space, even if it was barely audible. “Aloy… I like you. More than a friend. More than a best friend. You’re all I think about. You’re on my mind when I go to sleep and when I wake up. You’re there with me in my dreams. I just - it’s unbelievable that you could feel the same way.”

“How?”

“Because you can have _anyone_ , Aloy. Anyone in the world.”

“But I want you.” She swallowed. “Just you.”

Before she knew it his lips were on hers and she surrendered so easily to him. She felt hot from her scalp to her toes and his mustache tickled and hurt at the same time… and it was perfect. She gasped a bit for air and Erend took the opportunity to run a hand over her hair, cradling the back of her head and neck. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and she felt like she was melting. So this is what kissing felt like. It was better than she could have ever imagined.

His tongue reached out and slipped against her bottom lip and her breath hitched, excitement and terror fighting for dominance over her heart. When she opened to take a breath, his tongue slipped between her lips, tasting her in the slowest manner possible. She was drunk. Off him, off the mead, what did it matter? All she could feel was him. His tongue, his lips, the other hand around her bare waist gripping her to him, the hand on her neck. She pulled him close and sucked on this tongue, earning a very small groan from him. It went straight to her ego. She would do anything to make him sing like that again.

Before she could try, he gripped her and changed their positions, pinning her against the door and himself, her body flush with his. She let out a rough sigh but he was already moving. With her hair tied up, his lips found her neck easily and kissed her up and down, feeling her shake under his touch.

“Erend…” She let out, leaning into his kisses, hissing when his teeth raked against her skin.

“Yes?” He breathed against the shell of her ear, barely stopping. His lips were on her earlobe, kissing and nibbling her.

“Stay the night.”

She felt his lips still and he let out a shaky breath, clinging to her wet skin. “You sure?” He paused.

“ _So_ sure.” She said, her tone pleading with him to continue. He obliged and pressed his weight into her, his hands both on her waist now and kissing her until she couldn’t breathe. One hand went though his hair and gripped the roots. He groaned again, a little louder than before and Aloy smiled against his lips. Her other hand tugged at his scarf, making sure there was as little space between them as possible. His hands traveled lower, gripping her ass in a swift movement as he held her to him.

“Oh shit… Aloy, never complain about your ass again.” It was tight and soft and muscular and everything that could describe a perfect ass. Even better, it felt better than it looked, which was incomprehensible to him. She laughed in a low tone near his ear and he shivered. He gripped her harder and she gave a soft moan and it was everything. His insides were boiling hot and his erection was painful, trapped between them. Her moan made him push against her, just once, and she moaned again, sizing him up with her body.

“Erend, bedroom.”

“Where?” He said before his lips were on her neck again.

“Ah, upstairs, left.” She choked out, his teeth digging deeper this time. He pushed his hands under her thighs and lifted her up like she was just a crate of wood, her body leaning against him, falling forward into an intense kiss that she demanded to lead. He almost forgot how to walk, her tongue holding his hostage. He doesn’t remember many stairs, or entering her room, he just remembers the heat of her mouth on his and letting her down when she tapped him. She took her mouth off him so they could both breathe and took a few steps back from him. They both looked wrecked and nothing much had happened. It was going to be a long night.

Good.

Aloy made eye contact with him and took her hair down without breaking her focus, even with her chest heaving. Her hair was a huge mane around her and she ran a hand though it, trying to push it out of the way. He was caught in her trance, like a gnat in a spider’s web. Except he wanted this defeat. Badly. He took his scarf and ripped it off his neck, abandoning it to the ground. She smiled and finally turned around, walking toward her bed.

He only now noticed how big her room was and the bed… it was Oseram. Good, he wouldn’t break it. The sheets were cotton though, already a lost cause. She jerked her head for him to come closer and he did, under the spell that was her. She smiled when he came close and pushed him into a sitting position on the bed.

“I can’t reach.”

He was about to ask what she meant, but he was answered almost instantly, her lips now on his neck. His whole side went numb, the touch too much. When her tongue licked his skin he lost his mind.

“Aloy,” He panted out and she ran her hands into his hair.

“Yes?” She purred, mirroring him earlier.

“I want you. But we can stop whenever you want, I promise.”

“I don’t want to stop.” She whispered into his ear and slowly straddled his hips. “I want to go until I can’t anymore.”

“By the forge…” He sighed out as her weight settled into his lap. She moaned when she pushed down against his groin, feeling the pressure only heighten her growing frustration in such a delicious way. She leaned down and bit his lip softly. As she dragged her teeth away, his face followed her, making the most embarrassing whine when she let go.

“You’re so good at this. Should I be worried?” He joked and she laughed softly.

“No. I’ve never had much practice. I just like the noises you make.”

“Aloy.” He took in a deep breath and gripped her ass roughly. “I am going to make sure you sing like a choir tonight.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She smiled and bit his lip again. His hands released her and he pulled back, using his rough hands to push the vest off her and toss it aside. His fingers trailed up her back, slipping along her bare skin under her crop top. She let out a whimper and he smiled.

“This is going to be my favorite promise…” She laughed and he caught her in a kiss again, her lips were growing swollen and red but she didn’t care. He broke apart and reached behind him, yanking off his shirt and tossing it with her vest.

Aloy felt herself ache, the sight of him shirtless was enough to drive her crazy. And it would only get worse. His body was intimidating. He was stacked to the brim with muscles, making his skin stretch tight over his chest and sides. His abs seemed to all be one muscle, clenched under her gaze. She smiled and let a hand wander over him, running her fingers through the dark brown hair on his chest and where it led over his abdomen only to disappear under the waistband on his pants.

“So built…” She whispered to herself but he heard it and his face flushed. He flexed his chest and she smiled wider, her breath stopping short.

He used one hand to cradle the back of her head the other to grip the back of her thigh. He pulled her back into a kiss and continued to pull her back until he was flush with the bed, her body on his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his muscles so thick it made her mouth water. She put a hand on his chest and pushed herself up, looking down at him with a smile.

“You okay?” He asked, pausing himself. She had a wicked grin and crossed her arms over her head, pulling off the loose crop top and dropping it on the floor behind her. She ran a hand through her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. He looked up at her like she was glowing in the dim light, caught by surprise.

“You must be the real Goddess the Nora talk about.” He looked up at her and his hands trailed her skin, running under her breasts and across her freckled collarbones. He took the milky flesh of her breast in one hand, running circles around her other nipple with his index finger. She arched her back with a gasp and he pushed his hips into her. “Yeah, I could make this a religion.”

She laughed and moaned at the same time as he pinched her nipple lightly. Her reaction gave him everything he needed for the moment. He gripped her waist and tossed her down onto the bed, hovering himself above her, his hips pinning her in. She was surprised and so turned on she didn’t even care. He grasped both of her breasts and lavished the skin with his tongue, licking around one of her nipples.

“Oh, Erend…”

She let her eyes shut and she arched herself into the touch, wanting more and more every second. When he was done with one nipple he moved onto the other, taking his time, letting her experience the best he could give her. When both her nipples were raw and sweat was collecting on her forehead he leaned back and let go of her, pushing the hair out of her face.

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured and she opened her eyes, her flush running from her face, down her neck, and to the top of her chest. She smiled and looked up to him, her arms around her head.

“Aren’t guys supposed to say that when the girl is naked?” She joked and he tripped over his own tongue. She laughed and propped herself on her elbows. “Take off my pants.”

He hesitated a moment, why though he wasn’t sure. He certainly wasn’t able to hide anything from her, his erection so hard it felt like it was going to rip his pants.

“Let me go first.” He said and she nodded, not minding. She had been wondering what he looked like for… Months. He hopped off the bed and slid his pants down, kicking them off and then letting his shorts slip off, letting them join all the other clothes. He gripped himself from the relief, and the sight of Aloy, laying on her bed half naked, giving him a look like she wants to eat him alive. She licked her lips and he came closer to her.

“Wait.” She said as he came to edge of the bed. He paused again, wondering if he had done something wrong. The next thing he knew, Aloy had wrapped her hand around his dick and was stroking softly, licking her lips even more. He was puddy in her hands. Even if she was inexperienced, she didn’t have any fear experimenting. She looked up at him, Erend at a loss for words, and then she leaned towards him, giving the tip a long, soft lick.

“Aloy!” He grunted, not expecting that.

“No good?” She asked, a small frown on her face as she stroked him.

“Too good.” He sighed and she stopped moving her hand. “Listen, I’ve only got one go in me. You, you’ve got tons.” She stroked him slowly and his knees almost gave out.

“Sorry, I thought you could go a lot too.” She smiled and kissed the tip of his dick, licking her lips and laying back. “Are you gonna take my pants off or not?” She asked with a tone that got under his skin. He didn’t hesitate this time, hooking his fingers under the band of her linen pants and practically ripping them off her. He looked down and almost had a heart attack as the pants dropped to the floor. She wasn’t wearing underwear.

“You’re not-”

“I don’t.” She smiled up to him and took his length in her hand again. “Ever.” Erend groaned from both her words and her actions.

“You _have_ to have done this before. There’s no other explanation for you being this… sultry sex goddess. We’re barely at foreplay!” He grunted out and crawled onto the bed with her. He hooked a hand around her thigh, his fingers wanting to sink deep into her.

“Maybe I’m just a natural.” She smiled and stroked him a few more times before letting go. He lay next to her and was starstruck for a moment. This was Aloy. His Aloy. His best friend. The woman he was in love with. Savior of the world. A virgin taking her first time with smiles and ease. She was truly not of this world in all the best ways.

He leaned down and kissed the other side of her neck, biting and sucking. She moaned out, unguarded this time, and he hoped he would leave a mark. His hand trailed up her thigh, almost getting to her heat when he stopped. He pulled back his lips and watched her heavy breathing, her body shaking though they’ve barely scratched the surface of what they could do.

“Something wrong?” She whispered, her eyes closed and her head against his shoulder.

“Yes?”

She opened her eyes and looked up to him, her face tilted in a question.

“Aloy… I love you.”

She must have misheard him. Was that the next step of a relationship or did he really go through all the phases and wound up here? Her tongue was stuck. Was that what she felt? Did she love him?

“You don’t have to say it back, I just wanted you to know before we go too far.” He smiled and let out a laugh. “I would hate for you to think it’s just sex.”

“If what we have between us is love...” She said softly, leaning up to give him a kiss. He was pretty sure he was having a stroke. She broke the kiss and looked back up to him. “I’ve been hiding for a while.” She said and he just lay there, listening. “I like you. I know that. But It’s more. I get all nervous when you and I are alone, I can’t think straight. I overthink every move and gesture and word you say. And sometimes I just want to grab you and kiss you in front of everyone, just to see your face…” She trailed off, realizing she was having word vomit. She watched his face the whole time and his face was pure crimson. “But I also trust you with my life. I don’t trust anyone like that. I was so scared to mess things up between us because I didn’t want to lose you.”

She kissed him again, chaste though their state. “So yes, I love you.”

He smiled and gripped her in a drowning kiss, loving and passionate and so much more than the previous kisses. She utterly surrendered to him, excited for what would be next. He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear.

“I am going to make you the happiest person on the planet, just like you’ve made me.” She smiled and wanted to say something back but his lips were back on her neck and his hand was over her heat, fingers petting her curls and moving lower at an agonizingly slow pace. Her stomach fluttered and she was indeed nervous but her love and trust outweighed it all. His finger swept over her slit, feeling how wet she was from just kissing. He let out a groan and sucked on the side of her neck, sure to make a mark. She moaned his name and threw even more gasoline onto the fire.

His fingers were kinder than his teeth, making his explorations soft and slow, spreading her wetness up to her clit and passing over it a few times. Each time he did, Aloy’s breath hitched. She knew how it felt when she touched herself, but another person was so much more intense. She couldn’t control or predict their movements, and the excitement only grew, her ache coming back and her abdomen feeling knotted. He took his middle finger and circled around her clit, making her hips jerk and her audibly gasp. He smiled down at her but pulled his fingers away.

“Don’t stop. Not unless I say. Please, Erend.” She begged and he was so high he would do anything she said. He came back to her, playing with her clit, trying to find what she liked the most. He finally found a back and forth motion that drove her crazy, her voice louder than it had been with gasps and moans. He grunted to himself, wishing he had a third hand to stroke himself at the sight of her. His hips pushed against her side, his cock pressing against her giving him just enough friction to hold himself down.

His fingers were just ready to move lower when he felt her hand take hold of him.

“ _Oh._..” He let out slowly, freezing his whole body. She moved her hand slowly, teasing yet giving him exactly what he needed. “Gods I love you” He whispered and his fingers went down further, his mind reeling from just how wet she was.

He teased her entrance and earned a long, loud moan from her. She pushed her hips into his hand and the tip of his finger stretched her.

“ _Fuck_.” She said between pants, her grip on him tightening.

“We’re just getting started huntress.” He said in a low voice that shook her to her core. Where had this version of him been hiding? It didn’t matter, she couldn’t think properly because his finger was slowly pushing into her entrance.

She bit her lip and tried not to moan but it was damn near impossible. He noticed.

“Don’t hold back. It gets me off.” He said again, his eyes hard when she met them. What used to be silver was now blue steel, hard and heavy lidded. She felt herself grip his finger tight inside, wanting everything from him.

His finger began to pump slowly in and out of her, letting her get used to the feeling. It was only slightly painful, yet she wanted him to slam his hand into her. She panted and groaned in time with his finger, her hand stilling on his cock. She couldn’t focus, it was too much. She could only hear herself, or what she could only assume what was her, moaning and panting. When his finger pulled out her hips thrust up to meet his hand, his finger getting buried in her.

“ _More_ ,” she demanded and he obliged, giving her another finger. She cried out and gripped his cock again, trying to stroke him, just to help him feel what she was feeling.

“ _Aloy_ …” He let slip. His fingers curled inside her and her hand only quickened it’s pace. Her voice got louder, his hand pushing against her walls relentlessly. He needed to get her hand away from him and he knew just the thing to do. He slipped his fingers out and her pussy ached from the sudden emptiness.

“Erend, what...?” Aloy protested. She wasn’t given an answer, just a curious stare as he slipped down the bed, his hands resting on her legs. He placed himself between her legs and spread her wide, looking down at the lovely pink fold he was about to obliterate. He smiled and looked up to her.

“You’re going to love this.” She didn’t reply as he leaned down, giving her slit a long lick with a flattened tongue.

“ _OH…_ _shit_.” Was all that came out. His tongue was indescribable. She whimpered as he circled the tip of his tongue around her clit, moving from her clit to her entrance often. Her whole body was shaking, her hand was gripping his hair, tugging on him to find an anchor. When his tongue slipped inside her, he had to hold her hips down. She tried to move but his strength was too much. Her mouth was wide with her eyes screwed shut. He was relentless with her entrance as his finger came back to play with her clit, quickly moving back and forth. She arched back in a silent moan, her hand in the sheets.

“... so close.” Was all she could say. She had never been this close this fast. Erend heard her and refused to slow down, one hand playing with her clit and his tongue eating her like she was his last meal. She tasted so tangy and sweet, he could eat her all day. The hand that was holding her down had to work extra hard, her hips wanting to thrust into his face. Not that he would mind, but he wanted to keep up this rhythm. He licked her top to bottom, taking a few seconds to suck on her clit and slip his finger into her. She was soaking wet and his finger slipped in easily. He didn’t ask, his mouth was kind of full, but he slipped in another and worked her spot faster than he had. It didn’t take long before she was unraveling under him, keening loudly and saying his name over and over again like a prayer. Finally her walls clenched around his fingers.

 _“Erend!”_ It was loud enough for anyone near her house to hear, but neither of them cared. He pumped her through her climax, admiring how incredibly hot her climax face was; her mouth wide, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling, her back and neck arched back as far as possible giving him the view of a lifetime. He smiled and pulled his fingers out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

When her panting had calmed a bit, she looked to him in awe.

“Holy shit, that was… incredible.” He smiled and grabbed her hips with both hands, leaning up on his knees to see her better. With her hair strung wildly across the white sheets she looked ethereal.

“That was only part one,” he said softly and grabbed her under knees, pulling her to him. She gave a small yelp at the movement and then a breathy laugh. His hands rubbed on her knees and he looked down, admiring her strong body and thinking of all the things he wanted to do to it. Maybe at a different time. But mostly what he was going to do right now. He pushed his cock against her entrance and she let out a shuddering breath, remembering how thick and long it was.

“Think you’re ready?” He teased.

“More than ready. I need you.” Her words made his cock throb and he delayed no further. He took himself in his hand and rubbed his head up and down her slit, enjoying the contact with her clit as much has she did. He let his head sit at her entrance and pushed, trying to keep himself in check. As soon as his head was in he pushed more and a slow moan came out from her. After a few moments we was buried in her and losing his mind holding himself back.

“Erend, move,” she said, her hips thrusting up into him,making them both moan. She wasn’t in any pain and needed to be satisfied, and he was more than willing to give that to her. He pulled out slowly and made a soft rhythm with her, her nails almost ripping the sheet.

“ _Fuck…_ ” She let slip in a desperate voice. He was quick to respond.

“You feel _amazing…_ ” He let out, partially a moan. Her hot walls gripped him so tight he thought he might blow his load then, but he tried to stave it off, getting in a steady pace with her. Aloy thrust up to meet his hips and he caught his breath, feeling out of control so soon.

She wasn’t sure why she did it, but she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in further. Every time she thought they couldn't closer she proved herself wrong, feeling him deepen his previous thrust. She was losing her mind, no logic existed. No pain, just pure pleasure and a nagging feeling that her body wanted to be torn apart by him.

“Harder.” She demanded and he felt dizzy. He leaned down and planted one hand on either side of her shoulders, giving her exactly what she wanted. He slammed into her at an alarming strength, his weight resting on her abdomen in such a lovely way. “Yes,” she hissed out, arching her back and pushing her hip up to him.

“You like it rough?” He groaned into her ear. He slammed into again forcefully, making her want to scream. Instead and just yelled his name and he laughed darkly into her ear. “You should have just told me form the start.” He bit her neck and starting a rough and fast rhythm.

She thought unimaginable things. She wanted him to bruise her with his hips, to split her in two, to grab her hair with one of his hands. She gasped and he only sped up, giving her body what it ached for. Erend may have loved her voice, but she loved the pain. It was instant anesthetic, feeding her desires and fueling her thoughts.

“More, _please_ …” She begged and dug her nails into his back, making him groan long and low. He let go of himself and threw himself into her, letting her scream. She was a hot vice grip for him but it just heightened his pleasure.

“Fuck Aloy.” He let out and one hand came back down to her hip. His fingers dug into her skin and held her as still as he could, his pace unmatchable and as unforgiving as a thunderjaw.

She felt her walls clench and her abdomen knot. She was close again and it was so much better this time around. Erend felt her and looked down to her. He was so very near the end of his rope. Their eyes met briefly and she answered his question before he could even string the words together.

“Inside,” She panted and he nodded, letting go of everything and pounding her in tandem with her moans and gasps. She suddenly arched her back and her body went stiff.

“Fuck, right there!” Aloy groaned. He was hitting a perfect spot near the back and it was so good she felt nothing around her. Not the sheets or the sweat, not even pain. Just him driving into her.

“ _Aloy…_ ” He was on the edge, trying to make her let go before he did. He took a deep breath and leaned up, grabbing both her hips and drilled into her, hitting the spot she loved. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. Her eyes were almost sewn shut and she out right screamed for him, seeing a blinding white behind her eyelids. She fell over the edge with him still in his rhythm, in his own world even, her juices flowing all over him and dripping onto the sheets. He came so quickly he wasn’t expecting it, nor had time to give a warning. His pace increased to an inhuman speed and he spilled himself inside her, thrusting himself through his orgasm. His pace slowly declined and he leaned back over her, kissing her lips passionately while still inside her.

It was more than welcome, biting his lips and letting her own tongue slip into him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, hearts racing and breath loud against each other’s skin. Finally Erend pulled away for a full breath and their eyes met. Aloy has such a soft, beautiful smile he wanted to die.

“That… was the best thing I have ever done.” She said slowly, her eyes still dark with shining gold and glimmering emerald. He smiled and let out a chuckle, leaning down to give her another kiss.

“It was pretty incredible for me too.”

He slowly pulled out of her, coming to lay beside her. She didn’t ask but she curled herself against his chest, her hand running through the hair on his sternum with soft fingers. She was quiet as held her there.

“I’ve wanted to hold you like this for so long…” He whispered.

“We’re pretty dumb, huh?” She said softly biting her lip. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Just a little.”

She laughed though her nose and looked up to him.

“I meant what I said. I love you.”

He, yet again, could not believe this was real. Surely he would wake up at any moment and realize this was all an elaborate dream. But it wasn’t and here she was, in his arms coming off a high of pure ecstasy.

“I love you too Aloy. Always have.”

She snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest.

“Promise me we’re not going to be stupid anymore.”

“I can’t promise that, I’m pretty dense. But, I promise never to be oblivious about _us_ ever again.”

“Deal.” She said with another small laugh, his hand petting her hair. She felt the mess between her legs and knew she would need a bath at some point, but right now it didn’t matter.

“This was different for me.” He said, sounding like he was a million miles away. She looked back up to him and he simply met her eyes. “I’ve had plenty of sex, but I’ve never made love before.”

She blushed and took a moment to string her thoughts together.

“I guess I got to experience both for the first time then. Which I’m glad you had practice for because like I said, that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced.” She smiled and looked up to him. “Maybe you can show me more in the morning?”

“Sleep with you sounds like a dream.”

She nodded. “But first we should take a bath.” She slowly got herself off the bed, her legs shaky. She reached out a hand for him. “Join me?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been listening to a ton of Billie Eilish and I swear to you at the end when things got rough I could only sing Bad Guy in my head. God help me. lol. Either way, this is my first one shot in... 2 years I think? And my second writing for Horizon. Please leave comments and kudos, it feeds the writer.


End file.
